1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling system for V-type engine in which rows of left and right cylinders are arranged in V-type, and particularly, to arrangements of a coolant pump of said cooling system, and of a connection portion between said coolant pump and coolant jackets of each cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such arrangement of the coolant pump in the cooling system for V-type engine has been disclosed, for example in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Nos. 58-137,818 and 55-73,515.
In the Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 58-137,818, there are problems in that a coolant pump has been provided within a V-bank defined between left and right cylinders, so that the known cooling system requires a large space of the V-bank and applies to only a relatively large engine, and that a coolant passage of each cylinder is divided into cylinder blocks, so that there is a tendency to increase the manufacturing cost of the cylinder block, because it could be used as a core in a moulding of said cylinder blocks. Also, in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 55-73,515, there is a problem that the coolant pump has been provided between the cylinders, so that it would increase the top angle of the V-bank (crossing angle of the cylinders).
Furthermore, in the prior arrangement disclosed in these references, in any case, the coolant pump is provided between the cylinders, thereby the V-type engine would be very complicated by providing other component parts, for example fuel pump, carburetor, control system and the like in a space between the V-bank, and would be difficult to maintain. Particularly, in OHV-type engine, a push rod is arranged within the V-bank, so that the construction would be considerably complicated.